Brothers
by Otaku1232123
Summary: Based off the song 'Brothers' (Brat'ja) By Vic Mignogna. Character death! One shot.


Love this song so ya.

* * *

_How can I repay you brother mine?_

"ALPHONSE!"

_How can I expect you to forgive?_

"Al, wake up!"

_Clinging to the past, I shed out blood,_

"Al, hang in there please!"

'All my sins led to this?'

_And shattered you chance to live._

Ed shook his brother to wake him up.

_Though I knew the laws, I paid to heed_

Tears spilled from the blonds eyes.

_How can I return you wasted breath?_

"E-ed?"

_What i did not know has cost you dear,_

"Al, hang on. You'll be okay"

_For there is no cure for death._

"I saw mom. She smiled at me." Al whispered.

_Beautiful mother, soft and sweet,_

"Al?"

_Once you were gone we were not complete._

"Please Ed, let me go."

_Back through the years we reached for you,_

"I can't Al, not after all we have done."

_Alas, 'twas not meant to be._

Ed held tightly to Alphonse's limp body. soft breath hitting his neck.

_And how can I make amends_

"We can get through this, like we always do Al." Ed whispered softly.

_For all that I took from you._

"Please Ed. For me." Al whispered back.

_I led you with hopeless dream,_

'We just wanted to see mom smile.' Ed thought, tears falling onto his brothers face.

_My brother, I was a fool_

"We did everything together Ed, even the transmutation. Its our burdin, not only yours."

_Don't cry for the past now, brother mine_

"Stop crying Ed." Al said, placing a hand on Ed's cheek.

_Neither you nor I are freed from blame_

"We did it together. I wouldn't of had it different if I could." Al smiled weekly

_Nothing can erase the things we did_

"My body and soul might be gone, but I will forever be with you." Al said, placing his hand back on his open chest.

_for the path we took was the same._

"I don't want to lose you Al." Ed cried out. "Its all my fault.

_How can I expect to call you wrong?_

"Your wrong. We did it. Not only you." Al said again, calming Ed a little.

_How could you be blamed for what we've done?_

"I could never blame you Alphonse." Ed said, brushing a few stray hairs from Al's face.

_Both of us were fools in our desires_

"**We** wanted to see moms smile again. Not only you."

_As we flew to close to the sun_

"But my sins made you like this." Ed confessed, placing a hand on top of Al's

_Beautiful mother, soft and sweet_

"Like I said Ed. Our sins."

_One you were gone we were not complete._

Ed shook his head and hugged Al closer.

_Back through the years we reached for you_

"We spent years to get your body back." Ed said into Al's hair.

_Alas, 'twas not meant to be._

"I can't last much longer Ed. I love you, and thank you. You are the best person in the world." Al said, his honey eyes losing color.

_My dreams made me blind and mute,_

"Don't go Al" Ed sobbed.

_I longed to return to that time._

Al's soft breath stopped slowly.

_I fallowed without a word_

"C'mon Al, speak to me!" Ed said, shaking Al lightly

_My brother the fault is mine._

'This is all my fault, fist mom, them Al.'

_So, were do we go from here?_

'I cant live without Al. I wont live without him!'

_And how to forget and forgive?_

"Forgive me Al." Ed whispered and placed his body on the ground.

_what's gone is forever lose,_

'For ever alone, in a world of people. Forever lost, in a world I know. Forever asleep, in the world of the awake. My broken soul.' Ed thought and closed his eyes for his eternal sleep.

_Now all we can do is live._

* * *

Otaku: How did I do, depressing right?

Ed: YEAHHH!

Al: I agree.

Yui Mustang: Hi

Otaku: You haven't been hear in a while.

Yui: I know. *Flouts away*

Little Brother: Trees flout when they go through puberty.

Ed and Al: Is Yui a tree?

Otaku: I... Dont... Know...

Ed, Al, and my little brother: Weird.

Otaku: Anyhoozer. Guess what's coming up?

Ed and Al: WHAT?

Otaku: MY BIRTHDAY! Its on April 15th! Tax Day!

Ed: Oh, happy Birthday!

Al: Happy Birthday!

Otaku: Thanks guys.

*Note flouts down from above.*

"Happy Birthday

~Yui"

Otaku: WE MUST END NOW! *Grabs someone by the shirt.* Please end us good man!

Man: Otaku1232123 does not own Fullmetal Alchemist, The song Brothers (Brat'ja), or the english singer Vic Mignogna. Hey, I'm Vic...

Otaku:*Screams and faints.*


End file.
